Sleeping Beauty
by Edward Cullen Wifey
Summary: After an almost fatal accident Bella is rushed to the hospital and into surgery. And her life hangs in the balance. Now she in limbo, between life and death. Peace and pain. Lost and found. With no way to speak how will she save herself? And Edward? AH.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note2: This an the edited version of this chapter. 2 reviews and I will finally post chapter 2!

Author Note1: This is my new story. And don't worry my others will be update as soon as they are edited. This was just an idea I came up with so I really don't know what this story will turn out as because it's still in molding. But if you wish to contribute you can email me your ideas. And please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga. But I do own a Twilight Calendar!

* * *

"Babe, have you seen my keys?" I asked my boyfriend. Husband. I corrected myself. It seems almost unreal that just three weeks ago I walked down that isle and became Mrs. Edward Cullen.

"Sorry. No I haven't seen them" he replied to me from the shower.

"Great!" I sighed. This is the third time, this week only, which I've lost my keys. I officially need them tied to me at all times.

"You lost your keys again I see." Edward said coming out our shared bathroom. He came into our room and leaned against the door frame. His wet brown hair dripped water down onto his broad shoulders. The droplets started their trail downward, glistening against his skin. One drop caught my eye as it slowly descended from his neck down to his right shoulder. It continued its path down his right peck and the ripples of his abs, going agonizingly slow. Finally down to the V of his pelvis and disappearing behind his towel. His body is like my temple. He always seems more god than human. His beauty surpasses that of most men and even women. Even some guys swoon over his beauty.

"See something you like?" he questioned me with that amused smirk he always has plastered on his face. He knows what he does to me. He can be so cocky sometimes. Like the whole world revolves around him. Well maybe not the whole world but defiantly mine. Ever since high school never has a day passed without my thoughts drifting to him.

That day, I remember it as if it were just yesterday. That's how fresh the memory is. Edward and I had been friends since childhood. Ever since that day in the jungle gym at the Forks local park we've been inseparable. I was just five years old then. I had no problems and no sadness. All I was concerned about was playing and laughing just like any other kid my age. I didn't have a care in the world.

My mom and I had a regular routine of visiting the park every Saturday. Even that day when it was freezing cold to the point where you could see your breath as it exited your body. Despite the weather I went every Saturday. That was own private ritual, or so I thought.

That day when we got there I started at my usual spot, the red tunnel. It was my little hideaway. Since it was small none of the bigger kids came in it and it wasn't a particular fun spot for any of the other kids.

I climbed the ladder and walked across the green bridge. I got onto my hands and knees and crawled in the tunnel. When I got in I heard a low snore. I stayed quiet to not disturb whatever was inside. The tunnel was dark except for tinny rays of sunlight that filtered in through tiny holes in the tunnel. The small sun rays shined onto the figure that the snoring was emitting from. The sun illuminated what looked like hair. It was an odd color though. It was a brownish bronze color, almost the color of a shiny new penny. The sun seemed to illuminate small streaks of red and dark brown. The hair itself seemed to sparkle.

Suddenly the figure moved. Turning ever so slightly making the sun rays cascade onto various areas. I squinted to get a better look. As I scanned over the figure it dawned on me that this wasn't just a figure, it was a person. As I studied the person further I saw more and more human features. Chin, lips, nose, and eyes, clearly a person.

"Bella?" I heard Edward say, snapping me out of my vivid memory. I looked at him, he was in the same position I had first seen him in except he had crossed his arms across his chest.

"Whats up? You just zoned out on me." he said. He's always concerned about me, it was cute. He's always so protective and caring.

"Nothing, I was just remembering." I told him.

"Anything in particular?" he asked with that mischievous smile that always ended up getting us in trouble over the years.

"I was thinking about the day we met." I told him honestly. I'm surprised how open I feel around him as opposed to around other people. Ever since we got married I just feel as if our bond is so much stronger. It seems almost impossible to be this close.

"Don't you mean the day you stalked me in my sleep?" he asked, still with that grin on his face like he knew how he affected me. Which he probably did but still flaunting it in front of me is just wrong.

"I didn't stalk you, you were in my tunnel." I responded.

"Well I didn't see your name on it. And last time I checked, you can't claim public property."

"Regardless of ownership it was still my tunnel."

"Well speaking of ownership," he said as he walked toward me, "I already have my name on you."

"And your point is?" I asked as he stepped toward me and placed his hands on my waist.

"So everyone knows your mine and only mine." he said seductively in my ear. I could feel his breath fanning across my neck. I inhaled his very unique scent, like a combination of pine, mint, and sex. His smell and just his close proximity sent shivers down my spine and butterflies through my stomach. I felt his teeth lightly graze my earlobe teasingly. He made his way down to the tender spot just under my ear. He ran his tongue slowly in circles over that spot. I'm so aroused by now that I felt as if my legs will turn into jelly and give out under me at any moment. Without warning he bit down and all rational thoughts left me. He always knew what to do to drive me crazy. It's a blessing and a curse in one very sexy alluring man.

I spun around to face him. I met his eyes with my own and stared into them. I looked directly into his bright beautiful piercing green eyes, the same eyes I feel in love with so many years ago when we were just kids. As usual all his feelings could be seen in his expressive eyes. I saw all his love and lust bubbling over and taking over him. The power of his emotions burned into me like fire, it was like our wedding night all over again.

He knew the power he had over me. He wanted me to crack and throw myself at him. But I knew his games and I was determined to stand my ground. Slowly as he inched his face closer and closer, my plan started to wither. My skin got hot, my face flushed, and my heart pounded harshly, just barely staying in my chest. His teasing and testing seemed to go on forever before my resolve broke and I closed the distance between my lips and his. As usual our lips fit perfectly with each other. It was no way for me to doubt that Edward was in fact my soul mate.

Our tongues twisted and turned, prodding at each other fighting for dominance. It had always been like this between us, a never ending fight for the control that neither of us had. His kisses became more urgent as his hands tugged at the buttons of my white blouse. I knew this was going way too far but I had no will power to stop him.

"I'm going to be late for work Edward." I gasped out as he moved his mouth down my jawline and back to my neck where he licked and sucked hard, determined to leave his mark on my body.

"Too bad. Not my problem." he responded. He continued his heavenly assault on my neck while trailing his fingertips slowly down my spine.

"I guess I can be a little late." I stuttered out with shallow breaths.

"That's my girl." he said smugly.

* * *

Thank you for reading and a short review would make my day and also speed up the next update.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: Chapter 2 Finally. I've discovered a few more ideas for this story so I'm going to let it run its course and become its own. Please review! I love reviews and reviews inly make a story better!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

His hands were everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Everywhere his lips touched burned with desire. My head was spinning and my body moved on its own accord. This man made my whole body stand on edge.

"Please." I begged him.

"Please what?" He murmured against my skin. His teasing was almost unbearable. I wanted to scream out but my voice always seems to escape me whenever Edward touches me. He continued his horrific heavenly assault on my skin. He bit and licked my skin everywhere. I was lost in him. My mind was swimming in his scent and from his touch.

"Don't stop." I moaned.

"Don't stop what Bella?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Bella but you have to tell me what you want." He chuckled.

I tried my best to deliver a coherent thought to him but everything came out in a distorted moan or gasp. I pried my eyes open and forced myself to focus. My eyes found his eyes and I stared deep into them. The world seemed to stop completely. He didn't move and I didn't move. I wasn't breathing and if he was I couldn't tell. Once my brain and my body caught up with each other I had this burst of desire.

"Make love to me." I gasped out.

"Of course love."

He quickly removed all the clothes it took me and hour to put on. At some point the towel he had on had disappeared but I couldn't complain. I wanted him as close as possible with no barrier in between us. Not even the thin material of clothing.

Edward was sucking and licking my neck. I was sure he would leave a mark. He slowly kissed down my body. I watched his hair descend lower and lower down my body. I realized I was naked. This used to make me shy and nervous but he worshipped my body like a temple and who was I to deny him. He made me so comfortable and being naked in front of him was the last thing on my mind.

He liked around my belly button and his hands cupped my ass. He was so close to where I wanted him but at the same time so far. Instead of continuing on his path he followed his trail in reverse. He licked all the way up to the apex between my breasts. His hands left my ass and trailed over my hips and across my stomach until my breasts where caged in his big strong hands. My nipples immediately hardened from the contact. His head was in my neck while he kneaded my breasts. I could feel his ragged breath against my neck and his body was pressed against mine tightly. I could feel every curve of his body and I knew he could feel every curve of mine. His right knee was trapped between my legs as my hips moved against him. I was sure he could feel my excitement.

In a flash his hands left my breasts and were on my hips holding me down against the bed. I moaned out in frustration and he just laughed at me. He loved that I was vulnerable to him. And I loved his dominance. It was his sexiest feature.

Suddenly he had my left nipple in his mouth, his left hand cupping my right breast, and his left hand tightly gripping my left hip holding me against the bed.

"Bellaaaaaa." He moaned against me. I knew I needed to respond but my brain must have been on the floor with my clothes.

"Bella listen to me love. Open your eyes." He said after releasing my nipple from his mouth. I lazily opened my eyes to small slits. I could barely see him.

"Can we talk?" he pleaded.

"Really? Right now?" I moaned. I sounded agitated even though I didn't mean to. Being this turned on and then not satisfied would make anyone irritable.

"I know horrible timing but we need to talk about this."

"Okay. Okay." I sat up in front of him and crossed my legs.

"Bella I know we haven't talked about this but…" He struggled toward the end of his sentence. I could understand what he said but I could tell by the faint blush of his cheeks that he felt awkward saying it.

"But what?"

"I want to have a baby."

End Note: Reviews! Reviews! A cliff hanger I know. Stick around to see what happens next.


End file.
